World Wrestling High School
by Y2Jen
Summary: The superstars are in high school. Based mostly around Edge and Jericho, and the problem that Chris is facing.
1. Good Morning Stamford

"This weekend starts the high school basketball team's final games, I hope to see everyone at the rally tonight in support of all of our players and coaches." The principal of WWE Stamford High School was saying over the intercom. "That is all. Thank you."  
  
In one classroom, we find many of the WWE friends such as Edge, captain of the basketball team, who's looking day dreamily out the window at the cheerleaders (led by none other than Trish). In class, we also see Chris Benoit, who's aiming his pencil at the blackboard as the teacher sits at her desk. Next to Benoit is none other than Chris Jericho, one of the popular kids in school is doing none other than sleeping in class, or well, attempting too. Chris is the MVP on the basketball team Edge is on and they had their first final game this weekend after a big promotional dance Friday night.  
  
"Well, you heard Principal Flair." The teacher, Ivory, sighed. "So have you all finished the problem on the board?"  
  
"Yes." The class droned. Ivory was the math teacher and she was teaching trig.  
  
"Hmm, who should I call on for the answer." She began to survey the room. She saw many looking dazed or just plain not paying attention. A few were attentive and one person, the teacher's pet, raised his hand.  
  
"Oh, oh, pick me teacher, pick me!" Christian bounced up and down in his seat. "I'm ever so smart and for once I think I have the right answer!" A few others laughed.  
  
"No, this time I think I'll pick on." She turned to the back corner of the room where Chris was leaning back in his chair with his mouth open sleeping. "Oh, Jericho."  
  
"Huh, what?" He snapped to attention and looked down at his paper where he had drawn a picture scene from the movie Road Warriors. "Uh, what's the question, I mean?"  
  
"The one that's been on the board since class started." Ivory pouted. Chris was a fair math student, but though it came easy to him at some points, he hated math.  
  
"Oh, why didn't you just say so, I mean after all, you are the teacher." Chris replied with arrogance. A few others snickered under their hands. Ivory groaned. Chris cleared his throat and looked at the quadratic equation on the board. "The answer is 7."  
  
"Well.." Ivory looked at the board. "That's right, lucky guess." Christian crumpled his scratch paper and threw it at the trash bin but it missed. The class laughed.  
  
"And that's why you're not on the basketball team." Edge concluded as he jokingly rubbed his younger brother's hair, messing up the mangled mane. He growled.  
  
"That's enough Edgeward!" Ivory tried not to laugh.  
  
"Don't call me that, I hate that nickname." Edge groaned. Lita had called him that after their date went bad and everyone's been tormenting him with it since. A few laugh.  
  
"Excuse me." A knock on the door and Vice-Principal Bishoff entered. The class stood to attention and Chris shoved his gum to his back molars to play it safe.  
  
"Hello Eric, is there something we can do for you?" Ivory walked over.  
  
"Actually yes there is, can I speak to you outside for a moment?" He took her outside and the class began to stand up to cause trouble.  
  
"Stay there." Ivory poked her head back in and they all sat down. She went back out and Jericho popped his gum bubble and everyone laughed. Ivory groaned. "What?"  
  
"Sorry to bother you but is it alright if I can talk to Edge and Y2J for a moment?" He asked with that look on his face where you know somebody's in trouble.  
  
"Of course, just a minute." She nodded and turned around to roll her eyes. "Edge, Jericho, could you come here for a sec?" Edge and Chris's faces were shocked.  
  
"Oohhhhh!" The class all said at the same time. Edge got up a bit nervous, he had done nothing wrong. Chris stood up with pride, he had a rep to maintain. They went outside and Ivory closed the door and went back to teaching the class.  
  
"What's the matter?" Edge asked after he swallowed to get rid of the dry taste in his mouth. Eric smiled at him and gave a slight laugh. Edge's stomach calmed and Chris looked a little confused. How much trouble was he in this time?  
  
"I just want to congratulate you boys on a year well done." He grinned.  
  
"Oh, thank you." Edge replied.  
  
"I know you'll pull in another trophy." Eric went on.  
  
"Well, we do what we can. It's just pure talent." Jericho rubbed his fist against his black shirt as his ego swelled at the complimenting remark.  
  
"Yes, about that." Eric's smiled turned to a slight frown.  
  
"What?" Jericho stopped laughing.  
  
"One of the water bottles showed a test of drugs on it. Not the kind of drugs like pot or crack, the kind you can buy in health stores to give an extra boost." Eric said.  
  
"You test our stuff?" Jericho was appalled, was nothing sacred or private?  
  
"You mean like steroids?" Edge ignored Chris, this was serious to him.  
  
"Like steroids yes. So we're giving tests during break to all basketball players and I just wanted to tell you. Even though I know it's not you guys we need you to be there so it looks fair." Eric assured. "As the school motto says."  
  
"In the interest of fairness." Edge nodded.  
  
"No, I thought it was DTA." Jericho turned to him and Edge jabbed him with an elbow to the gut. "Ow, I mean, uh, oh yea. In the interest of fairness." He rolled his eyes.  
  
"See you then boys, get back to class." Eric left. Edge sighed with relief and opened the door. Jericho rubbed his stomach, that jab had hurt his empty stomach.  
  
"Detention." Christian whispered as his older brother walked by and sat down.  
  
"Nope." Edge smiled and Christian pounded his desk. The bang startled Ivory and the class laughed again. Jericho leaned back in his chair as Ivory continued the session. About 10 minutes later the bell rang to go to second period. "Later man." Edge waved.  
  
"Later." Jericho nodded as Edge and Christian walked to history.  
  
"Come on man." Benoit called as the duo headed to English.  
  
"Jericho!" RVD called as they met at the door.  
  
"Dam you Rob." Jericho laughed as they slapped high fives and shot their thumb over their shoulder as they made a 'chhhh' noise. (as seen on Fresh Prince)  
  
"Ready for the test man?" RVD asked.  
  
"Test?" Jericho nearly choked on his gum. Benoit patted his back.  
  
"Yea, we got a van dam poetry test." RVD punned.  
  
"I thought it was on parts of speech!" Benoit gasped and pounded his fist into his palm. They went into the class and sat down right before the bell rang.  
  
"Hey guys." Terri ran in and sat down.  
  
"Late again Miss Reynolds?" The teacher, Al Snow looked disappointed.  
  
"Sorry, Mr. Tazz was taking to long to hand in the history papers." She said.  
  
"Darn Tazz." Al groaned, then muttered. "Some teachers these days.."  
  
"Uh, Mr. Snow?" Benoit raised his hand.  
  
"Yes Chris?" Al turned to him.  
  
"What, I didn't do anything!" Jericho cried.  
  
"No, Benoit. If you were paying attention, Jericho, you'd remember that there are two Chris's in this class." Al replied and RVD laughed. Jericho shoved him with a smirk.  
  
"Um, didn't you say that the test today was on parts of speech?" Benoit asked.  
  
"No." Al recalled slowly and Benoit realized he studied for two hours for nothing.  
  
"Told ya it was poetry." RVD whispered as Benoit banged his head on his desk.  
  
"Actually," Al heard him, Rob tensed. "It's on sentence fragments and punctuation." The class groaned and Jericho laughed at his two friends mistakes. Al handed out the tests. "You have the entire class period to finish, and if you finish early you can read the book assignment." He held up a copy of 'To Kill A Mockingbird'. The students began to do the test.  
  
Jericho was a pretty good student in English, that and art were two of his favorite classes. All the WWE students, except Christian, were seniors so this year was a really good one for all of them. Christian still had another year to go after. The bell rang and Edge scurried to finish the test and looked over to see RVD waking up from a nap, Benoit snapping out of a daydream and Jericho closing his book.  
  
"How do you do it guys?" Edge asked as they turned in their tests. "Study?" Jericho busted up laughing. In his whole time in school he'd studied maybe once. "Well.." Edge blushed. "Uh, come on Chris, we have to go."  
  
"Later guys." Jericho said as Benoit and RVD went to go to the cafeteria to join the rest of their group of friends. "Where do we go, the office or the gym?"  
  
"Look, they're going to the locker rooms." Edge pointed. They followed and went inside to see coach Big and the rest of the team.  
  
"Good you made it, I guess you all know why you're here?" Big asked and everyone said that they did. "Ok good, then let's get started."  
  
"Uh!" Jericho raised a hand and Big noticed him. "What exactly are we doing?"  
  
"Taking a test to see which one, or ones, are taking the steroid drugs." Big said.  
  
"What do you mean test." Jericho gulped. He didn't like taking tests, any kind.  
  
"Don't worry, it's not a needle or anything like that." Big laughed, understanding Chris's fear of needles and other weird hospital or doctor things. He handed them a cup.  
  
"Oh god no." Jericho slammed a hand on his forehead. "How embarrassing."  
  
"What?" Edge laughed and turned red with laughter at Jericho's expression. (about five minutes later) "Now was that so bad?"  
  
"Shut up." Jericho growled, trying not to blush with humiliation.  
  
"Alright, we'll have the results in a moment." Big said and a few moments later he came in with a disappointed face. "Well." The players leaned in close and Big looked up wearing a smile. Everyone was shocked. "None were positive. The water bottle must have been from a spectator or another athlete." Everyone sighed. "Go and enjoy your break, or what's left of it, and we'll see you at practice later on." Everyone left.  
  
"That was a pointless waste of time." Jericho growled.  
  
"Yea, too bad it wasn't during class." Triple H agreed as he met up with them.  
  
"Come on guys, let's find the others." Edge replied. They went to the auditorium to find the gang talking and some of them were drinking something or finishing a snack. "Hey guys." Edge called and most of them turned over. Jericho nodded with a smirk.  
  
"Hey, sup?" Jeff Hardy grinned back at Jericho. The three of them joined up with the others and sat down. Jeff offered to share his chips and Benoit gladly took some.  
  
"Hey, where'd you guys go to?" RVD asked as he finished his water.  
  
"Just a team meeting." Triple H replied and saw Stephanie talking with Terri and Trish in the corner. "Excuse me." He walked over and put an arm over Stephanie. She grinned and they kissed and walked off. Trish looked a little annoyed at Triple H.  
  
"Hey guys," Edge whispered. "Do you think she'll go to the dance with me?"  
  
"Who Trish?" Jeff asked as they followed his gaze. Everyone liked Trish.  
  
"No Lita, yes Trish!" Edge replied and jokingly rolled his eyes. Jeff laughed.  
  
"Go ask her." RVD said and leered at Jeff for laughing. He looked away.  
  
"I don't think it's that easy." Jericho laughed and turned to see Edge's face sink. "On the other hand.." Jericho grinned a cunning smile and he shoved Edge so that he stumbled over to Trish. "When life gives you lemons. uh, make some pie!"  
  
"Hey!" He looked at them and they turned away. Edge turned around and was standing right in front of Trish, and she had noticed him now. "Oh, hi Trish."  
  
"Hello Edge, how are you?" She smiled and lowered here eyes shyly.  
  
"Oh, uh, I'm fine." Edge said, feeling like he was sweating a river of nervousness. "And you?" He managed to choke out, his throat as dry as a cotton ball.  
  
"I'm fine, thank you for asking." Trish grinned and looked up at him.  
  
"Uhu, you're welcome." Edge rubbed the back of his head, a little tense. "So.."  
  
"So, um, will you go to the dance with me?" Trish asked quickly.  
  
"Well, I. what?" Edge gasped. Trish looked at him. "Sure." He gulped.  
  
"Great." Trish came close to him and whispered, "You know, ever since I saw you when I transferred sophomore year, I've had the biggest crush on you."  
  
"Yea, really?" Edge blushed and Trish giggled. Edge grinned a proud smile.  
  
"Bye." Trish kissed him as the bell rang and walked off, Edge was dazed.  
  
"Later." Edge stuttered and watched her go until she turned the corner.  
  
"Come on man, bell!" Triple H said and he shoved Edge as he walked by.  
  
"Oh no, rejected?" Jericho came over with the others. Edge turned to them.  
  
"She said yes, she had a crush on me!" Edge stammered with joy.  
  
"Way to go man!" Jericho gave him a noogie but Edge got out of it.  
  
"Christian will be jealous." Benoit patted his back and grinned at him.  
  
"Hell, I'm jealous!" RVD pouted. Everyone wanted to go out with Trish.  
  
"Well, come on guys, we have to go to third period." Jeff said as he ran to catch up with Matt and Lita who were leaving from hanging out with Christian.  
  
"Yea, let's go." Benoit said as they all walked off. Edge and Jericho followed RVD to art as Benoit walked off after Terri to history, Christian found Stephanie and Triple H as they headed to English and the Hardy Boys and Lita headed off to math. But, Edge didn't feel like he was walking at all though, he felt as if he were flying. He was on cloud nine! But the day was not even half over, and a big weekend was waiting right around the corner. After all, tomorrow is Friday, that means the day of the dance! 


	2. The Day Drones On

"Alright brothers. uh and sisters, today is a free day for anyone who finished the project yesterday." The teacher of the art class, Hulk Hogan, said. A few laughed at the joke. "At the end of the class I have an announcement so let's get started at work then." The class began to work. The project assigned was to draw either your hero or yourself in your dream job or home. Jericho, naturally, drew himself in a hockey uniform but quite wasn't done. Edge had done the same and was finishing the Toronto Maple Leafs logo.  
  
"Man, that's good." Edge looked over Jericho's shoulder.  
  
"Yours too, but I can't decide a team." Jericho tapped his eraser on the desk.  
  
"Do Toronto too." Edge shrugged. "Or the Rangers, your dad was on them."  
  
"Yea, he was on the Kings too." Jericho sighed as he studied his work.  
  
"The Kings? Get out, he played basketball like us too?" Edge laughed.  
  
"No, speaking of which.." Jericho began but decided to go back to his picture.  
  
"You know it's funny, there's the LA Kings and the Sacramento Kings. I wonder if the people in California ever get confused." Edge wondered as he finished the logo.  
  
"Nah, I doubt it. One's hockey and one's basketball you know." Jericho added.  
  
"True." Edge nodded. "So, have you decided a logo yet?" Edge asked, impatient.  
  
"I'm not too sure of the King's logo, so I'll stick with the Ranger's." Jericho said and began to scribble away on his work of art. He finished in about 15 minutes. "There."  
  
"Great job, it looks as cool as mine." Edge grinned. "Well, let's go turn them in." The two got up and walked to Hogan's desk, he was grading tests from another class.  
  
"Here you are Mr. Hogan." Jericho said to get his attention.  
  
"Oh hey boys." Hogan took the two drawings. "Say, that's pretty good. You know something, you two are some of the best in all the art classes. You've got lots of talent, and in more than one area might I add."  
  
"Thank you." Edge grinned proudly at the compliment.  
  
"Well, enjoy your fee time." Hogan nodded and the two sat back down.  
  
"I'm gonna draw some stuff, what are you gonna do?" Edge asked.  
  
"I think I'll get started on the homework. We have practice after school." Jericho said. "I like to not have homework after school anyway, so I try and do it in class or on the school bus." RVD looked over at him but was quiet as he drew away.  
  
"That's a good idea, but I think I'll have fun." Edge replied peeking over RVD.  
  
"Yea, this is about the only fun class there is." Jericho smirked and pulled out a book from his backpack and began to do the homework. RVD was behind in his picture, so he didn't talk too much or anything, he managed to finish moments before the bell.  
  
"Oh, the announcement." Hogan reminded himself. "I'm sure you all know about the rally tonight, we'll there's also a BBQ in the quad at lunch, so don't forget it. After all, the food is free and there'll be time taken out of fifth period to make room for it."  
  
"Alright"! Jericho clenched his fist in the air in victory.  
  
"What?" Edge looked at him. "I get to miss English."  
  
"Well I get to miss science. No chemistry, oh yea!" Jericho beamed. He hated science, and especially chemistry to a tee and one day less chemistry was heaven.  
  
"See you at lunch." RVD left as Jericho walked off to history. He got there early because the class was near art and he sat down next to Lita.  
  
"Hey Chris." She grinned as she looked up from a note from Trish.  
  
"Hi." Jericho smiled back. The teacher stood writing on the board, it was Tazz.  
  
"Alright class, today I hope to finish up on the American Revolution." He said as the bell finished ringing. "And remember, Monday is the test on the US Civil War." He turned around to see everyone was here. "Wow, no late or missing people, a first."  
  
"Can we be rewarded with no homework?" Somebody asked, Lance Storm.  
  
"No, sorry." Tazz grinned. "Ok, now let's get out the books and turn to page 593." The students got out the books and nothing but pages turning was heard.  
  
"Uh, I forgot my book in my locker." Lita said. "Can I go get it?"  
  
"No, I bet Matt Hardy is saying the same thing in his class." Tazz said and the class began to laugh. Tazz was one of the only teachers to let everyone have fun in class.  
  
"Well what do I do then?" Lita asked after the laughter settled.  
  
"Share with a neighbor." Tazz replied and Lita looked at Jericho. He noticed her and scooted his desk towards her as she placed the book on both desks.  
  
"Thanks." Lita looked at Chris and he nodded back. She blushed a little bit.  
  
"Read the pages then when everyone's done the questions will begin." Tazz said as he continued to write on the overhead again. Lita looked at Chris as he read. She had a small crush on him and that's why he had left Edge. But she knew he and Jericho were best friends and it would cause them problems and because Lita liked Chris she didn't want to see him and his good friend fight. So she decided to keep her feelings quiet from everyone, especially now that she and Matt were back together, for good. "Ok, time."  
  
"Oh." Lita gulped, she had been daydreaming about her thoughts and hadn't read much of the page. She looked to see five questions on the overhead screen. Tazz asked the questions and people answered. But finally the last question came up and since it was always the hardest for last, nobody volunteered for the answer.  
  
"Ok then, don't all ask me at once." Tazz said as he looked around. "Lita."  
  
"What?" She tensed as everyone in the room turned to her. The pressure was on.  
  
"Do you have the answer?" He asked and Lita looked at the board. The question was: Specifically, who was fighting who in the American Revolution. Lita began to think, she remembered reading that. "Well what is it?" Tazz asked as he watched her think.  
  
"Was it Great Britain and the thirteen colonies because America wanted freedom and revolted against England and their monarchy?" Lita answered, unsure.  
  
"Wow, that's a lot of information." Tazz looked shocked at her. Some laughed. "Ok, I guess you guys are ready for the test on Monday and remember that the homework is due tomorrow. So I'll give you time to do the assignment package for this week." Lita sighed with relief and everyone began to get out their papers and work on the homework. Lita sat there not moving, she hadn't done most of the homework and forgot book.  
  
"Here you go Lita, you can borrow my book." Jericho said and Lita looked over at him as he placed the book on her desk. "I finished my homework last period."  
  
"Thanks Chris." Lita tried not to blush as Chris smirked back at her. Jericho decided to do the math assignment for that day and just wait for lunch.  
  
The year would be over in about two months so most of the classes and assignments were lighter so the kids would have more free time to study for finals or play a sport since the finals were also all on. Lita gave Chris his book back as he neared the end of the trigonometry problems. Lita watched him work for a few seconds and then noticed the clock and began to clean up. The bell sounded only minutes after and Jericho scurried to put all his things back and go to lunch. The line would build up quickly and Jericho wanted the good food, not leftovers. He got to the line and saw Matt Hardy near the front. He let Lita cut in. Jericho heard his stomach growling, he was starved. Jericho began to look around to find somebody to cut with but Lita saw him before he spotted anyone else.  
  
"Come over here Chris!" She called and he noticed her. He smiled and ran over.  
  
"Hey Matt." Jericho nodded as he came up to them in the line.  
  
"How's it going?" Matt flashed a smile. He was a friend of Chris, but not a close one. Jeff was a better friend of Chris because they both were daredevils, but Matt just didn't like that about Chris, he could hurt somebody like Jeff or Lita, if not himself.  
  
"Thanks again for letting me borrow your book." Lita said to Chris after a while.  
  
"No problem." Jericho replied and Matt turned to Lita. They had been going out for a very long time and their relationship was very deep. But Lita still had that nagging monkey on her back that was saying 'get closer to Chris, become good friends'.  
  
"Come on Lita." Matt said as they got into the cafeteria. They soon got their food and went to go hang out with their friends. Chris watched Matt lead Lita over to sit with Jeff, Christian and Terri. Jericho went outside and found RVD and Benoit.  
  
"Where's everyone?" He asked, sitting down with them in front of the auditorium.  
  
"Edge and Trish, Triple H and Steph." RVD reminded. Jericho nodded.  
  
"Hey, while we're on the subject, do you think Jeff already asked Terri to the dance, or do you think I might have a shot?" Benoit asked. "Edge did with Trish."  
  
"No, Jeff and Terri are close and I'd say they'll be going out by the summer." RVD replied. "Jeff told me in class that he really liked Terri and ever since that freak dumped her, there's been a buzz that she's jealous of Matt and Lita and really likes Jeff."  
  
"Freak? You mean Goldust?" Benoit asked. "He transferred out remember?"  
  
"They say they only come out at night, thank god we don't go to a school off Hollywood Blvd." Jericho joked. RVD laughed and Benoit smiled at the joke. They ate their lunch. "Oh yea, remember the BBQ in the quad guys!"  
  
"I do, let's go." Benoit said as he finished his soda. "I'm hungry for more."  
  
"Yes, free food!" RVD cheered as they threw out their trash and went over. Luckily there was still food, they got a burger and a free little bag of chips along with a cup of soda. "I tell ya, being a senior totally wreaks of awesomeness!"  
  
"Hey, stick to your own catch phrases." Lance Storm said as he came over.  
  
"Lance my man!" Jericho grinned. He, Benoit and Lance slapped a three way high five. "So I can see you already pigged out and didn't wait for us."  
  
"Sorry man, hey, when food calls." Lance shrugged innocently.  
  
"Jericho won't be too far off." Benoit added a joke to Lance's remark. They laughed. The three of them quickly finished their food so they could hang out.  
  
"You excited about the game on Saturday, Chris?" Lance asked.  
  
"You bet I am, we're playing for state like last year." Jericho beamed.  
  
"Man, you sure are happy." Benoit grinned. "I want to be in a sport."  
  
"That's right, I'm missing chemistry!" Jericho giggled like a little girl.  
  
"Well, anyone who hated science would be happy about that." RVD agreed.  
  
"What should we do now, I have no idea when class starts." Benoit asked.  
  
"Let's go to the library, maybe we can play around on the computers" RVD suggested. So they went to the library but to no luck found any free computer. But it was just as well because the bell rang to go to what was left of fifth period. They all groaned.  
  
"Well, if I survive hell I'll see ya later." Jericho waved as they walked off to their classes. Jericho went to class and found his lab partner, Triple H, already there. "You get detached from Steph so soon Hunter?" He joked as he sat down in the desk next to him.  
  
"Yea, not that I wanted to." Triple H groaned. He wasn't a big fan of chemistry either, but he got pretty good grades whereas Jericho struggled to keep a D.  
  
"Alright class, be quiet." The strictest teacher of all said and the class was silenced immediately. If you've guessed, you're right if you said Hardcore Holly. "Now, if we can finish the lab we started yesterday in the minimum time we have today I'll give you no homework." He said and everyone jumped, quietly, at the idea and went to their lab stations. "But with this as my worst class grade wise, I'll get the assignment ready."  
  
"I can't wait until this class is over." Jericho shivered. "It's like getting fillings."  
  
"Well then let's finish this lab quickly." Triple H agreed. Jericho got the lab station ready as Triple H filled in the information on the chart. They usually did it that way unless Jericho was the one to understand what was going on, and that was rarely. "Ok, we have to identify only two more substances and they aren't mixtures."  
  
"I'll get the acid-base indicator." Jericho said and grabbed a small jar as Triple H got an eyedropper from the beaker next to him. "Man as soon as I take the final I'm forgetting all this bs I learned. And I think I speak for everyone with that remark."  
  
"Agreed." Triple H nodded and took the correct amount of indicator into the beaker and dropped it into the two containers of mystery liquid. They watched them.  
  
"Well?" Jericho leaned over to them. One was bubbling and fizzing, but the other wasn't doing anything. Jericho blinked at the calm one. "Do you think that one is water?"  
  
"It has to be Chris. I'll write that down while you figure out what that last one is." Triple H began to write down their findings as Jericho looked down at the reacting substance. He cocked his head and looked at it carefully, trying to think of the answer.  
  
"It looks like that first one we did that turned out to be a base." Jericho recalled but slightly sniffed the air. "But it doesn't smell sulpher-like so, uh." Jericho began to think but the liquid began to spit and it spit the fizzing bubbles right at Jericho's face. "Ah!" He covered his eyes, though none had went in them he wanted to keep it that way.  
  
"Chris, are you ok?" Triple H dropped the pencil and The Rock and Kurt Angle looked over at them from the lab station by them. "What happened man?"  
  
"It shot at me." He wiped his face and began to cough. "Yuck, it's gross!"  
  
"You ate it?" Triple H was shocked, he knew Chris was dumb, but that stupid?  
  
"No it shot at me!" Jericho stuck his tongue out. "It tastes like, gag, baking soda and lime juice. Disgusting, it needs salt and pepper!" He grabbed his neck and coughed.  
  
"Wait, that means it must be an acid!" Triple H gasped. "We finished, no homework!" He patted Chris's back. "Are you ok man, maybe you need a drink?"  
  
"Yea. Hurray." Jericho wheezed and went to the fountain by the sink and drank. "That gets rid of the aftertaste but man that leaves a sharp pain. Talk about you're bad."  
  
"What's going on here." A voice cut Chris off and Hardcore came over and to none of his surprise saw Chris, everyone else froze and watched them. "Jericho?"  
  
"Sorry." He coughed. "It sputtered stuff into my mouth." He cowered.  
  
"Dam you, why must you be so difficult?" He groaned. "Which was it?"  
  
"Liquid number 12." Jericho cleared his throat and wiped his mouth.  
  
"Here let me see." Hardcore said and put his hands on his hips.  
  
"It's on our table, number 9." Jericho pointed as he got a drink again.  
  
"No, let me take a look at you. All you're worth to us is a basketball win and you can't do that if you're hurt." Hardcore got a small light out of his pocket. "Open up." Jericho reluctantly opened his mouth but Holly didn't wait, he shoved it open and took a look inside. "Well it doesn't look like you've been effected, but I would go see the nurse if you ever get a sore throat. It looks like you could be sick with strep or something."  
  
"Yea, whatever." Jericho muttered after he managed to get away, annoyed.  
  
"What was that?" Hardcore replied in a voice to freeze your spine.  
  
"I said yea sure." Jericho went back to the table and Triple H shrugged.  
  
"Ok as I promised, you finished so no homework. this time." He said and the class cheered and began to talk happily and joke about. "But at least study for the test tomorrow." Everyone began to clean up their lab stations and head back to their seats.  
  
"Man, saved." Jericho sighed with relief as he slumped into the desk chair.  
  
"Are you sure you're ok man?" Triple H asked as he sat down too.  
  
"Hey, forget what Mr. Holly said about my throat, I'm fine and ready for the game. Speaking of which I've gotta go to practice after class." Jericho said as he began to put his papers in his binder and shove it in his backpacks among all his other books.  
  
"If you say so, I don't want to get sick you know." Triple H replied and Jericho looked up at him from his backpack. "Well, not so much myself, but Stephanie."  
  
"Trust me man, there is nothing wrong with me. Hey, as a matter of fact I've been sick less times this year, so that's a good sign right?" Jericho pointed out. "Well?"  
  
"I guess." Triple H shrugged, still not convinced his friend was all that ok.  
  
"Come on bro, don't let it go to your head. I'm perfectly healthy and ready for the games." Jericho laughed. "Heck, I would waste my health when I've got the games going on, I'd let everyone down. You know how much sports are to me, and the school's team."  
  
"Yes, that's true." Triple H felt a little better now. "You're right man, sorry."  
  
"Hey it's not problem." Jericho grinned the bell rang. "See you tomorrow."  
  
"Later Chris, good luck with practice." Triple H nodded as Jericho ran out the door and off to basketball practice with Edge. Triple H saw Stephanie come up to the door. He cleaned up his stuff and then got up. But as they went to class, Triple H still couldn't shake this feeling about Chris Jericho, something just didn't feel right. 


	3. After School

"Alright everyone, we're doing great but we've gotta up our performance so we can beat our main rivals, Green High." Big was saying as they shot warm up shots.  
  
"No sweat, Triple H was the best player there and he transferred here during the last season and he didn't even want to play basketball here." Edge recalled.  
  
"Hell, I'd jump at the opportunity." Jericho said as he landed a three pointer.  
  
"Come on guys let's see some hustle out there." Big clapped encouragingly. Jericho and Edge double teamed one of the other players. Edge got the ball and went to make a shot from the free throw line but was being blocked. He jumped as if he were to shoot but bounce passed it to Jericho on the side three point line. He made it. "You're doing great guys, let's get the adrenalin going, get the sweat flowing." Edge blocked a shot and hit the ball, it flew to Jericho and he dove for it but was hit aside. "Foul!" Jericho went and made both free throws. "Let's keep the game moving boys." Edge stole the ball and went to make a shot from just inside the three point line but missed. Jericho caught the rebound and made a slam dunk. "Alright, that's some good moves there." The practice went on for about half an hour until Big blew the whistle. "Alright guys, that's it. Let's rap it up then come on in." Edge got the ball and threw it over to the bleachers before joining Jericho and the others by Big. "I think we're gonna win this year."  
  
"Think? Ha, I know." Jericho flexed his right bicep. "Look at us coach!"  
  
"Don't get too cocky, I hear Green's got a new star." Big warned.  
  
"We can take them." Edge assured and the team jumped into agreement.  
  
"Still, don't treat this game like any other, our opponent is no push over, and neither are we. So I want you all to give it you're all ok?" Big pep talked.  
  
"Ok!" Everyone said in unison then put their hands together.  
  
"Stamford on three." Big put his hand in. "One, two, three!"  
  
"Stamford!" They all raised their hand and began to root. That night, Jericho went over to Edge's house to hang out. They'd already finished all of their homework.  
  
"Can you excuse me for a sec?" Jericho said and got up from talking to Edge, Christian and their parents as they watched the hockey game on TV. He looked over his shoulder and walked to the bathroom. He put down his pack and took out his Sprite and a bottle that looked to be a bottle of aspirin. Jericho got out a pill and took it with his soda.  
  
"Hey Chris man, where are you?" Edge's voice was heard and he opened the bathroom door. "Sorry to bother you.." Jericho turned around and gasped, but Edge had seen enough. His smile faded as he saw the bottle. He growled and stormed off.  
  
"Wait, Edge, hey!" Chris called after him. He put the bottle in his pocket, grabbed his bag and soda and ran after him. He found him shooting the basketball at the hoop over the garage. "Edge?" He put down his things and walked over. "Come on man."  
  
"Come on nothing." Edge threw the ball at him. Jericho caught it. "So it was you?" Chris lowered his head. "Why man, I mean, you were the best, you don't need it."  
  
"It's not anything bad man, hell, my dad gave them to me and he got them from one of his teammates. If pro's use it why can't I hu?" Chris said and took out the bottle.  
  
"How long have you been taking it, why?" Edge was very disappointed.  
  
"Just this last quarter. With basketball, school and my band I need all the energy I can get and I don't get enough sleep at night and stuff you know?" Jericho sighed.  
  
"That's no excuse." Edge took the bottle and read it. "All natural?"  
  
"Yea, like I said it's perfectly normal. It's sold in stores everywhere." Chris said.  
  
"That doesn't mean it's safe." Edge shook his head. Chris felt bad now.  
  
"If it means that much to you, I'll stop taking it when the school year ends." Chris said and looked up to Edge for his reply. He had no idea how his best friend felt about it.  
  
"That's in a month and a half." Edge folded his arms. Chris spun the basketball.  
  
"After the games." Chris compromised and shot the ball. It made it in the basket.  
  
"Ok." Edge grinned. "Promise?" He extended his hand. Jericho grinned back.  
  
"I promise." Jericho shook his hand. Edge grinned. "Now come on, let's play."  
  
"Sorry, it's dinner time and I think you should go home too." Edge replied.  
  
"Ok, later." Jericho nodded, got his soda and left. Edge held the bottle and looked at it. He decided he'd ask his dad about this, he was smart so he would know.  
  
"Hey dad," Edge came into the room to find only him watching news. "I." He began but his dad saw him holding the bottle and he jumped to conclusions.  
  
"What are you doing with that?" He was furious, his face tensed.  
  
"No, it's not mine." Edge gasped and shook his hands. "Honest dad!"  
  
"Where'd you get it and when?" He came up to his son with his hand on his hips.  
  
"Just now, it's Chris's." Edge replied and his dad looked confused and shocked.  
  
"Chris Jericho?" He took the bottle and looked at it. "How long has he had this?"  
  
"He said since the start of the fourth quarter this year." Edge got nervous. "Why?"  
  
"This stuff isn't as healthy as it's cracked up to be." His dad read the label.  
  
"He said he got it from his dad who got it from a teammate." Edge added.  
  
"You know something son?" He looked up. "I think I need to talk to Ted." Edge nodded and went out of the room. He found Christian in the den playing his Nintendo. The next day as Chris and Edge went to school, Edge's dad went to Chris's apartment and found that Ted was still home. "Hi Ted, I'm Edge's dad. Edge is Chris's friend."  
  
"Yea I know, they're on the team together." Ted let him in. "Say, how about that game tomorrow, are you excited as I am? Oh man, I'm gonna be there front row center."  
  
"Speaking of games, my son got this from your son." He revealed the bottle.  
  
"Oh really? That's mine, I gave it to Chris. Good stuff too." Ted nodded.  
  
"No, not really." Edge's dad shook his head. Ted looked a little unsure. "I've done some research on this. It seems it gives you the same boost as speed does and in essence gives you the energy that steroids do and those are illegal. It can make you sick."  
  
"It's not speed and it's no steroid. It's all natural, I got it down at the corner store. You can go down there and see more than just one brand too you know." Ted added.  
  
"All natural doesn't mean it's healthy." Edge's dad shook his head and Ted was really confused now. "While reading into this I found out that you can get very sick even just a sore throat, but as time goes on, you can die if you over do it, especially if you take it with caffeine such as coffee or soda. So all natural isn't always all good, you see?"  
  
"Well we haven't been taking it very long, and if it bothers you so much we'll stop ok?" Ted said and Edge's dad nodded. "Thanks for visiting, I'll see you at the game." Edge's dad left. Ted shut the door. But Edge's dad could tell something was still wrong. That night when Edge came home from the dance, he was eager to talk to his dad.  
  
"So what did Ted say to you?" Edge asked as he threw down his backpack.  
  
"He said only what I wanted to hear, I could tell he didn't mean it and just wanted to get me out of there." He sighed and Edge lowered his head. "Did you talk to Chris?"  
  
"Yea he promised to stop taking it even if his dad wanted him to." Edge said.  
  
"Well good, at least he's safe." His dad shook his head. "I'm just glad it's not you or Christian." There was a knock at the door. "It's Chris, he probably wants to play."  
  
"Ok, I'll be back after we practice." Edge got up. "Don't worry, I won't be late."  
  
"Oh, Edge, you mom and I are going out to dinner so Christian will be here when you get back ok?" His dad called after him. "And make sure he doesn't eat all the pie!"  
  
"Got it dad." Edge shut the door. They walked to the park and Edge's parents left soon after. "So did you get in trouble at home or anything Chris?" Chris drank his Sprite.  
  
"Nah not really, my dad is just kinda miffed at your dad." Chris shrugged. "You know I never knew stuff could be so dangerous, I guess I really am dumb aren't I?"  
  
"Yea, well, parents can be so weird." Edge laughed and made a free throw.  
  
"I never, eeeever, wanna grow up." Chris shot a three pointer but missed. "Dam!"  
  
"Why, you get to do so much." Edge got the rebound and made a regular basket off the backboard. He got the ball back and threw it to Chris who stood at half court.  
  
"Yea, like paying bills and having no fun at all." Chris caught the ball.  
  
"True, you've got a good point there." Edge grinned as Chris dribbled the ball.  
  
"Gangway, slam dunk coming through!" He ran past Edge and dunked it.  
  
"Made it!" Edge caught the ball as it bounced towards him and bounced it a few times. "Chris?" He looked over at his friend who hadn't moved. "Hey, what is it?" Chris's legs began to buckle and he slowly sunk to his knees. "Chris!" Edge threw the ball onto the grass and ran over as Chris began to collapse on the court. "What's wrong?"  
  
"I, don't, feel so good." Chris said slowly, he couldn't breath much at all.  
  
"Come on man." Edge shook him but Chris eventually blacked out. "Chris!" Edge looked around, nobody was there and they were too far from home. He saw a payphone.  
  
"How long do you think the kids will be playing?" Edge's mom asked as they drove home. "The game is tomorrow so I bet they'll be practicing long and hard."  
  
"If it makes you feel any better we can go by the park and see." Edge's dad said. They turned the corner and went to the park. They saw flashing lights as the neared. "What's that?" He drove faster and Edge's mom got a tight grip on her husbands arm. As they stopped on the street across from the park, they could see it was an ambulance.  
  
"Edge!" His mom ran out of the car and his dad followed. "Oh my god, Edge!"  
  
"Mom?" Edge heard her and he got up from the grass. He ran over to them and she embraced him tightly, so glad that he was alright. "Mom!" He was crying.  
  
"What is it?" She looked at his tear streaked face. "Are you alright baby?"  
  
"What happened here son?" His dad asked as he looked around. "Where's Chris?" The three of them went to the ambulance as Edge told them what had happened.  
  
"I don't know what's wrong, we were playing and he just slowly collapsed and it looked like he was in pain and couldn't breathe." Edge stammered. His mom hugged him as she watched her husband go over to the paramedics who were loading the stretcher in the back of the ambulance. He asked them what happened and then turned around to go back to his son and wife, but before he did he saw somebody else standing on the other side of the truck. It was Chris's dad, Ted. Both their eyes met and Edge's dad looked strait into Ted's eyes. Ted lowered his crying eyes, he was heartbroken and in disbelief. He had no idea what would happen and that it would happen to his son. And it was all his fault. Edge's dad looked at him as Ted got into the truck, feeling shameful and the blame.  
  
"What happened?" Edge asked as his dad came back, he was still very scared.  
  
"Chris had a minor heart attack, if you hadn't called the hospital in time he wouldn't have made it. You did a good thing Edge, you're a real friend." His dad said.  
  
"Not that good, I could've stopped Chris, I could've helped." Edge cried on.  
  
"It was out of your control, it's not your fault. It's always the fault of the parent, and in this case, we have our person to blame right there." His dad said as they watched the truck drive off down the street with its siren blaring and lights flashing. They went home and Edge still couldn't stop crying. Christian met them at the door. They were home late and he had gotten worried when neither one of them had come back yet.  
  
"Will he be able to play tomorrow?" Edge asked as they went to the door.  
  
"No son, I don't think he'll be ready." His dad replied. "Maybe game two."  
  
"What happened?" Christian asked as he saw his big brother walk by him crying.  
  
"We'll talk about it later son." His dad put a hand on his shoulder. "Why don't you go off to bed." His dad said and Christian nodded with a sigh and did. They watched their two sons go upstairs to their rooms. Christian cautiously came up to Edge's room.  
  
"Hey, Edge?" He asked but got no reply. He sighed sadly and went to his room. Edge didn't sleep much but he eventually cried himself to sleep. Ted never took the pills again and told his team not to too. Chris stopped taking them too, but it was already too late. Game one was lost but Chris came back and played better than ever, he had learned. 


End file.
